Season 16
Season 16 is the sixteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on October 2, 2017. It premiered in fall 2030 with "Twice Upon a Time", and will end in spring 2031 with "Perchance to Sleep". New Characters * Hugo * Heather * Dean * Sam * Petunia * Levi Fitzherbert * Sabine * Vittoria * Terrence Dark * Avaricchio * Dizzy * Greta Belfrey * Madison * Rosie * Percy * Weaver * Evera/Evelyn Gardener * Regina Mills * Anna * Verdeline * Vanessa * Gretel * Queen Isabella * Hansel * Mary Margaret Blanchard * Victor * Jennifer Frost * Donna Murphy * Witch Ginger * Robert * Prince Charming/Nick * Olaf Cast Starring * Liam Smith as James French/Dean * Henry Whittaker as Luke Moon/Sam * Dana Jones as Zelena/Clara Oswald/Kelly * Ginny Porter as Belle/Belle French * Evanna Lynch as Rapunzel/Julie Belfrey/Heather * Graham Lombard as Eugene/Levi Fitzherbert * Alfred F. Jones as Ben French/Jack French/Hugo Special Guest Star * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances Guest Starring Recurring * Rose Reynolds as Alice/Carol * Barbara Hershey as Cora * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella/Vittoria * Ciara Roberts as Drizella/Dizzy * Grace Goodwin as Gothel/Greta Belfrey * Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Madison * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur/Percy * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel/Vanessa * Elizabeth Lail as Anna/Anna * Bernice Alles as Méchant/Verdeline * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills * Kawai'i Mahano as Moana * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard * Georgina Haig as Elsa/Jennifer Frost * David Marson as Robin Hood Guest * Emilie de Ravin as Flora Potts/Petunia * Mekia Cox as Sabrina Greene/Sabine * James Marker as Mortimer Teal * Catherine Steed as Pearl Rivers * Cara Wilhelm as Rosie * Evelyn Vasquez as Clara Noir * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Weaver * Mary White as Maleficent * Sheila Crawford as Rivenite * John Sandler as David Fisher/Victor * Maria O'Neal as Donna Murphy * Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil * David Portman as Joseph Mills/Robert Co-Starring * John Euing as King Adam New Cast Guest Starring Recurring * Lawrence Billings as Terrence Dark * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio * Sofia Gardera as Gretel * Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/Nick Guest * Angela Fisher as Evera/Evelyn Gardener * Adelaide Kane as Queen Isabella * James Parler as Hansel * Amber Gardner as Witch Ginger * Josh Gad as Voice of Olaf Lineup Changes * Emilie de Ravin (Lily/Flora Potts), John Sandler (Eric/David Fisher), James Marker (Hades/Mortimer Teal), Catherine Steed (Ariel/Pearl Rivers), and David Portman (Walt/Joseph Mills) are now billed as "guest starring". * Mekia Cox (Tiana/Sabrina Greene) is once again billed as "guest starring". * Alfred F. Jones (Ben French/Jack French) is once again billed as "starring". * Ginny Porter (Belle/Belle French) and Graham Lombard (Eugene) are now billed as "starring". * John Euing (King Adam) is now billed as "co-starring". * Etta Schmidt (Belle Frances) is billed as "special guest starring" as of "Witch Hunt". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite